Ten Truths of Life
by suburbs
Summary: Caitlyn sees Jason in a new light and the inevitable happens. Response to challenge.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, Sequence or this challenge._

_A/N: I was tagged by PurpleAngel87. Thank for thinking of me! I know that some of these are not highly original (plus I rearranged the order of the truths to fit the flow of the story), but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I am really bad at tagging people because I don't like to pressure people, but in the spirit of the challenge, I will tag MissNata13, __faerietaleredux__, It is Written, Loved-Invention, and __PaNcAk3s. Obviously none of you should feel obligated to participate, but I do enjoy reading your stories._

_Rules: Write ten, short drabbles, inspired by the following words (cheat, love, lust, lie, innocence, confusion, trust, disappointment, hypocrite and inevitable) in the point of view of any Camp Rock character you want. Also, give them some sort of love interest, or friend that they can base their thoughts around. Post the story with the title of "Ten Truths of Life" with the rules as your A/N. Tag five people. And that's it!_

Caitlyn had not realized exactly how dull being a rock star could be. Not that she was a rock star, but she was spending her summer break on tour with Connect Three and Mitchie, which provided her with the experience needed to come to this conclusion. There was a lot of traveling and waiting with brief moments of glamour and excitement.

**Cheat**

But occasionally the guys got to do something amazing, like today. Today she and Mitchie were joining the guys as they visited a five year old and her family through the Make a Wish Foundation. Caitlyn was pretty sure she would never forget the look of joy that crossed the little girl's face when the boys entered the room and gave her gentle hugs. Then they sang her a song and sat next to her bed talking and making her laugh.

While everyone else in the room focused on the little girl in the bed, Jason wandered over to her older sister, who was sitting off to the side looking jealous and a little lonely.

"Hi, I'm Jason." He announced.

"I know," she said sourly.

He looked around the room before noticing a stack of board games. "Wanna play a game with me?"

The girl shrugged before answering, "Sure."

Caitlyn smiled as she watched Jason and the eight-year old play a rousing game of Sequence. And she began to fall for the goofy guitarist the moment she realized he was **cheating** so that the girl would win.

**Love**

Once she began, Caitlyn found that it was very easy to **love** Jason; he was like a giant, bouncy teddy bear. He gave everyone hugs and tried very hard to find the good in people. But she also found that **loving** Jason hurt because she knew that he didn't think of her that way. She was his buddy and nothing more, and she had no idea how to go about getting him to notice her. She didn't flirt and she wasn't going to throw herself at him. That wasn't her style. Instead, she tried to go about as if nothing had changed.

And no one noticed that sometimes her smile didn't quite reach her eyes anymore.

**Lust**

The worst part of falling for a rock star was the girls. They were always there – pretty and sparkling and willing. If you asked them, they would tell you that they loved Jason. But Caitlyn knew better. They were **lusting** after the image, the fame, the talent, the body. But they didn't actually know Jason. Every time one of those girls approached him with her eyes full of **lust**, Caitlyn steeled herself because she knew one day she would look up to find that look mirrored in Jason's eyes. But he was always polite and sweet and just a little bit distant with them, like he knew that what they were offering wasn't real.

It made Caitlyn wonder what it would take to make Jason look at someone with want in his eyes.

**Lie**

Last summer Mitchie's **lie** had impacted everyone, and Caitlyn had sworn to herself that she would never do something like that. But now she could understand exactly why her friend had done it. Because there comes a moment when the truth seems more frightening than **lying**.

Caitlyn wanted to kill Mitchie. How could her friend ask her if she liked anyone in front of Shane, Nate and Jason? Standing with all four of them looking at her, she wanted nothing more than to **lie** and tell them she wasn't interested in anyone. Or make up some imaginary crush.

But Caitlyn Gellar didn't **lie**.

"Of course I like someone," she answered saucily. "But I sure as hell am not telling you who it is."

"Why not?" Nate asked.

"Do you want to share your deep, dark secrets with all of us?" She snapped back.

"Never mind," Nate mumbled.

Caitlyn Gellar didn't **lie**, but she was a master of avoidance and distraction.

**Trust**

Jason drew back the curtain from Caitlyn's bunk and smiled at her. "You can **trust** me, you know."

Caitlyn looked at him in confusion.

"With your secrets." He continued. "They would be safe with me."

She smiled at back at him.

"I know, Jason." Caitlyn said gently. "I know you would never betray my trust. But sometimes people have secrets they aren't ready to share."

He had no idea that he was the truth she wasn't ready to voice.

**Disappointment**

The funny thing was that she was a little **disappointed** that he didn't press her further. It was almost like a test – if he really wanted to find out her secrets, then maybe she was supposed to tell him.

Instead he nodded and told her he understood.

"Does that mean you have secrets too," she joked.

He looked unusually serious as he replied, "Of course. Everyone has secrets."

She responded with equal seriousness, "If you ever need someone to talk to, Jason, I'm here for you. I would never tell anyone anything you told me in confidence."

He smiled at her and patted her hand. "I know, Caity. You're a good friend."

And now she wasn't just **disappointed**, she was crushed.

**Hypocrite**

The next day, Caitlyn stood backstage watching Mitchie watch Shane. Caitlyn still couldn't figure out why the two of them still weren't together. They obviously liked each other – but neither one seemed willing to make the first move.

"Mitchie, just kiss him already and put us all out of our misery," Caitlyn finally announced.

Mitchie turned to her friend, looking shocked. "What?"

"Shane. You two are crazy about each other, so why won't either of you do something about it?"

Mitchie sighed. "It's complicated."

Caitlyn shook her head. "It's not really. Just go for it."

Mitchie looked at her friend for a moment before replying, "Don't you think that's a little **hypocritical** of you?"

"What?"

"It's not like you're doing anything about your crush on Jason."

Caitlyn stood speechless. She had no idea that anyone knew about her crush on Jason. She swallowed before saying quietly, "That's different. Shane likes you; Jason sees me as a good friend."

"Are you sure?"

Caitlyn nodded. "Pretty sure."

She turned and walked away as she noticed the boys heading towards them.

**Innocence**

Caitlyn was so caught up in escaping, that she didn't notice Mitchie whisper in Jason's ear.

She missed seeing his face light up at whatever Mitchie told him. She had no idea that he immediately followed her with a huge grin on his face.

She was curled up on the couch in Mitchie's dressing room feeling sorry for herself when he found her.

"Caitlyn."

She looked up at the sound of her name.

"I like you too," Jason announced simply. Caitlyn sat staring at him, unable to process what he was saying. He crossed the room and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Are you going to say anything?" He asked nervously.

"Do you really mean it?" She whispered.

He nodded and reached out to stroke her cheek. "Yes, Caitlyn. I really like you. In fact, I'm pretty sure I might even love you."

He leaned in and gently brushed her lips with his, causing butterflies to explode in her stomach. It wasn't long before the **innocent **kiss deepened into something more. When she finally pulled away, she saw Jason's eyes darken with lust.

After all that wondering, she never expected that she would be the one to make him look like that.

**Inevitable**

They emerged from the dressing room flushed and rumpled to find their friends grinning at them.

Jason slung his arm around Caitlyn's shoulder and leaned in to whisper, "You know they're going to tease us, right?"

Caitlyn nodded. "It's **inevitable**, but I'm too happy to care."

He grinned and kissed the top of her head before responding. "That's my girl."


End file.
